Only Sea Foam
by Read Please
Summary: This is a story crossing the Hans Christian Anderson 'The little Mermaid' And the Disney version. The two are forced into a situation and work together to prevent its horrible ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this story was requested by GreaseAngel and therefore I shall start now! I will start a Merricup one soon, though. Maybe a Jackunzel. Any way, I will start another soon. I'm still trying to get over my last story. The first one always holds on the longest.**

* * *

Ariel was nervous. Her and her husband had guests arriving after noon and she was very nervous. Not because of anything stereotypical, of course, it was just she was worried for her marriage. Eric wasn't the best husband. She married him when she was 16 and now 2 years later she had become wise to his real personality. She couldn't believe she left her family for this moron. The whole 'I lost her once, not going to lose her again' thing was complete bull. Every time an attractive woman went past, he mysteriously had a fishing trip with his friends he had to go to. Sadly, the kingdom wouldn't be happy if the royal marriage only a blink in the past went wrong. Eric reminded her of it every time she refused to sleep with him. She fluffed up her hair patted down her dress and walked out of the door.

Prince Joseph strutted in. He looked as if he were in his own home, the way he was acting, not in the respectful manor of another royals living area. Ariel rolled her eyes at the stupid grin he had on his face when he saw Eric. Best not focus on him, she thought. She saw a young girl trot in behind him, her blonde curls swept up. This sent her vision to Eric. He wasn't even focusing on the all to familiar speech the fellow royal was giving. His eyes were south of throat and his actions not being subtle. A crack formed in Ariel's heart. She didn't love him at all. She fell for the pretty face like this girl probably would. It still hurt that he wasn't even trying to hide his affection. "Prince Eric, this is my newest lady friend, Coral." Joseph walked around (making her blush) showing her off as if she was his prize. "Pleasure." Eric bent over and kissed her hand for a second to long. "Why don't we go through to the dining room." Ariel was quick to change the subject. The men went in and she led Coral through to the large hall. "What would you like, Coral?" Ariel said. The girl only made frantic hand movements. "She's mute." Prince Joseph calmly replied. "Can you write?" Ariel asked gaining a quick nod from the girl. She brought her a pen and paper. "Atlantian..." Ariel murmured. How did this mute Coral know the language of the ocean. However she did, Ariel took an interest in her. "Why don't we all have a dance." The maids words dampened her spirit.

* * *

Eric got up quickly. He pulled Coral off her chair and swung her around the dance floor. Joseph was left with a disgusted look on his face, directed at Ariel. "Oh come, Joseph, have a little fun." This was one of her least favourite relatives. She didn't want him to have any fun. Still, they swung their way around the dance floor and s few of the maids joined in, to make it less quiet. "Do you dance often?" Joseph's words were not kind, he was almost complaining about her footing. "No, I only started a few years ago." 2 years she should add. Still, after another long 5 minutes the song was over and Ariel switched partners. Coral looked like she was in pain. "You can go sit down if this is to much." Ariel was kind in her words but she was only given a rapid head shake. Eric pulled her out of the conversation and they began to dance. "You like the new girl?" Ariel asked "She is gorgeous and looks amazing in her dress. I wonder how Joseph got a hold of her.." They looked over to see Joseph enjoying a dance from Coral. "Remember you are married, Eric." Ariel frowned when he laughed "She doesn't know that."

**I'm really sorry it is so short. The others will be longer, I promise. I started writing it before I had to go out and blah blah blah excuses excuses. Do you guys think I should write another Laren/Jim thing? I really like this 'shipment' and I enjoyed writing them. Maybe, maybe not. **


	2. Chapter 2

A ball was to be held. Eric had arranged it too. Only, to show off his best suits to that new girl. Ariel wasn't mad at her, of course, she only hated the idea that this would be another one of Eric's flings. Why couldn't he just understand that she was his wife? Coral walked in and Ariel was thrown from her ideas. "I should probably say goodnight. I'll head up in a second." Ariel's smile was fake, along with her tiredness. She wanted to escape reality, dream of a world where she hadn't fallen in love with a complete stranger. Coral smiled at her and once around the corner, Ariel saw Eric swoop in. She looked down at her dress. This was a pink one, not unlike the first 'dress' she wore as human. Don't be so stupid, go back while you still can! her memories haunted her. Why hadn't she listened to Sebastian? Why had she been so stupid? She got changed and crawled into bed. Sinking deep into the fluffy doona wasn't as satisfying as it usually was. Maybe this was because Eric wouldn't come back until he was in that girls pants. Prince Joseph better hope she stays truthful. Prince Joseph. He wasn't unlike Eric at all. he had brown hair, grey eyes, a wicked smile that could fool sirens and of course all the money in the world. You could see why this girl was hooked. The night slipped away,Ariel's eyes not falling once. She heard Eric stumble in. She also heard him collapsing before he made it to a chair. If Coral was truthful, he would've gone into the village, made love to some unfortunate soul. Better prepare the 'he's married' excuse. What had she got herself into.

(Coral's POV) The stench of alcohol filled the area I was standing. Joseph had left and prince Eric had moved in. "You can't talk can you?" His voice was calm, yet the stench of whisky on his breath gave away that he was actually drunk. "You like that Prince Joseph, don't you?" Coral nodded and Eric shuffled forward. "You know I could-" Eric's footing slipped and he was on the floor. He grumbled something about the village and left. Thank God for that. Joseph came back in, shooting her one of his 'wow I'm gorgeous' smiles. She patted the spot beside her, in hope he would sit next to her. He did, yet the conversation he chose let her spirits down. "You know," he started, pouring a fresh whisky "When I find the girl who saved me on the rocks that day, I will marry her. You know, I will know for if she knows she'll tell me. Some old sailors told me she could have been a mermaid, yet you know what! The girl who came up to me after didn't know anything of the sort. She was a beauty. I think she saved me, I do! Yes...she did..." Coral's attempt to tell him the truth were failing horribly. That girl wasn't his saviour. The sailors were accurate! IT WAS ME! However many notes she took or hand actions made there was no stopping the word vomit protruding from his light stubbly mouth. If only he could understand.

* * *

(Ariel's POV) The dawn came to soon. Life should go slowly, like a stroll in the park, not as quick as a freaking panther. Still, she got up, made Eric look presentable for when the maids came in and walked out of her room. She made her way towards the dining hall. She walked in and took her place, only to find a second person at the end of the table. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" Ariel asked. Coral shook her head, but didn't take her eyes of the toast in front of her. "You know, I was in your situation once." This made the girls eyes dart up. "Can I tell you a story. I might fantasize it a bit." Ariel added the last part quickly, unsure whether to even tell her story or not. "There once was a little mermaid. She loved human possessions and their life and was often told off for it. one day a ship passed over head, and she saw a prince on deck. She fell in love with him and she went and saw a sea-witch to see if he could ever love her. The sea-witch took her voice in return for three days without a voice but with legs! Sadly, the sea-witch made a plan and used the voice to make Eri-The prince fall in love with her instead. The Mermaid on legs was devastated. Her friends helped her to the wedding boat and they crashed the party-' Coral silent-giggled at this "She got her voice back, but her three days were up! Skip a bit and the sea-witch is destroyed and the mermaid marries the prince, leaving her family behind. The prince however turns out to be an arse-hole however and she regrets her marriage her marriage ever since. The end!" Ariel sipped up her tea and stood. She left the room, getting out quick before she burst out in tears.

The night of the ball was coming up quick. Dresses were fitted, corsets tighten and all of a sudden the entire village were in her back hall. Being the royal couple they had to come out together. Eric came early. He came in as Ariel was getting her corset on. Her dress was quickly slipped over her head as Eric came forward. Alcohol was already evident. He ran his hands along her curves and she batted them away. "We are married sweetheart, I'm allowed." Eric leaned in and Ariel leaned out. She moved her way to the door and held her hand in the formal manor. "Lets go, we'll be late." Ariel glared at him. Oh how she didn't want to be there. "You used to be so much more fun!" "That was before you cheated on me numerous times." the conversation ended.

The pair walked out as the over head voice exclaimed that the royal couple were arriving. Ariel plastered on her fake smile and waved. She could feel her breathing become heavy as Eric leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The crowd went wild. He sure knew how to make it look like he was a very well respected husband. She noticed Coral standing beside Joseph like a duckling beside her mother. He wasn't paying attention of course. He was looking over at one of Ariel's helpers, who she had become quite well friends with, Grace. Uh-oh. Better go inspect the damage.

* * *

**Well sorry again, for not making them longer. :( Please review the short chapters I have posted though!About that merricup...'ll start tha next time I update this. Maybe. Hopefully. Depending on the mood. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The ball went just as everyone said it should. The royal couple danced and interacted as if they actually liked each other. Ariel was stuck remembering the days when Eric was a nice person. That was before he had found out she was a mermaid and had a giant killer sea witch trying to buy her life. She saw grace, one of her best friends, and tried to escape the conversation she was in, to go talk to her. She did eventually and her friend greeted her warmly. "So who do you have your eye on, miss Grace?" Ariel was curious for she hadn't caught up with her friend in a while, due to guests. "Prince Joseph is a catch!" Grace was batting her eyelashes at the Prince now, much to the dislike of Coral. Ariel observed her gaining Joseph's attention by dancing for him again. "I need to go. Let me catch up with you later." Ariel left and dragged Coral away from the ego filled Prince. "We need to talk about how you got mute." It wasn't a question and Ariel forced the girl to spill all that had happened to her. Shock filled Ariel's face. "The Black sea, you say? Oh my!" Ariel quickly left the ball room, her thoughts filling up her brain and spilling out her ears. One thing was there and then another wasn't. Eric caught her arm as she was hurrying out. "Dear, the party has only just started." Eric was smiling sweetly, but the four girls on his arm lead her to know it wasn't true. "Get off me before I brake you."

Coral's story ran through her head over and over, like a truck accelerating then backing up again repeatedly. She had sold her voice to a sea witch. She went for the Prince. Prince Joseph. Glass. Walking on glass would be what it felt like. Why hadn't she seen the similarities? Yet, it wasn't the same as hers. Why? What could happen differently? _Splash. _What was that? _Splash._ Outside, on the balcony. Voices too. She walked towards the voices and saw the silhouette of Coral on the balcony making violent hand gestures. Wait a second. Ariel had heard this story before somewhere and if she knew it correctly she would know what is out there and what they are saying. She tuned her ears to the vacant sound. "Take the dagger! Please!" It was then Ariel woke up.

* * *

Whatever had happened, she didn't remember. All she could hear were those voices in her head, but where she was didn't match her memories. The bleach white floors and walls of the hospital were cleaner then she could ever think. What had happened? She turned to her side to see the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson beside her table. She rolled over and felt a sharp pain in her head. Apparently when she was talking to grace a drunk Eric cam up behind her and smacked her in the head with a platter. So the whole Coral thing had just been a dream? Luckily, Coral was the first one in to see her. "Coral, I need to ask you something." Coral sat on her bed and looked at her inquisitively. "Read this book." She handed over her book and Coral took it gingerly. It was then that Eric walked in. Shooing Coral away, he stood at the end of her bed. "Look I'm really sorry-" "Eric, don't even start. You gave me a COMA Eric. That is really serious. You know what I don't even care what the kingdom thinks. We re getting a divorce." Eric began to protest. "Look, if it helps I hit myself in the head after. You know what, I will try. I won't go out and get drunk any more Ariel, please give me another chance. I want to be with you and after last night, seeing you unconscious, I want to make it up to you. let me try again." The nurse came in and Ariel was speechless.

Whatever happened when she was out wasn't good. Grace and Joseph had gotten much closer, much to Ariel's dislike. She didn't want to see her best friend off with some weirdo-ego-tastic-man. Especially since Coral was already floundering over him. When Ariel heard the news she wasn't to happy either. "Marriage is a huge thing, grace. Are you sure?" The smitten girl nodded and tried to tell her that it was a good idea. The wedding was two months away. She had to brake them up before two months time, and fight off Eric's mad pleas for forgiveness. Here's one now, she thought as a dozen roses were sent through her door with the message of 'I love you, give me a chance.' Wait hold that thought. Chocolate roses. Nice Eric, nice.

**Authors note**

**Sorry this is a really short chapter.**

**I have to manage my time better, now I have two stories going at once. its hard for a beginner**

**But any way**

**I promise that the next one will be longer**

**pinky promise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

However Grace was planning to plan a wedding was very much unlike Ariel's. When Ariel got married all she wanted to do was GET MARRIED, partly because one was already planned for Eric and Vanessa/Ursula. Grace, however, was planning everything out as if she was going to war. "OK, so you three will be on the left as I walk up the aisle. I will wave to my father, which will be the signal to start the music and then my mother will rush forward with the flowers. When I meet Joseph at the alter, Amazing Grace will be played and then we shall start- Ariel are you listening?" Ariel was off in her own world. Literally. She was talking to the merfolk below the ship they were on. Flounder was there. She missed him dearly. If she could only relive the past, she would talk herself out of marrying Eric. _At least he's trying,_ the voice in her head argued. Better focus on Grace. Her ears tuned back to the battle- wedding plan and her eyes drifted towards the seating arrangements.

Coral was in a fit. Joseph was getting married? To some random person who had SUPPOSEDLY saved him? She did. Coral did. If only she could tell him. Ariel could though. Ariel could understand her writing and speak the language of humans. But Ariel was friends with Grace and probably not help her. Well she might as well try...

"Of course, I'll help you destroy this wedding! I don't want to see my best friend crushed but this bastard- who I'm sure is a very nice man." She ended the sentence there. Coral jumped for joy and smiled warmly. _How?_ She wrote. "I think I can help." She ran over to a balcony and screamed something in the distance. Wait what was that? A seagull screeching? This couldn't be good.

* * *

Ariel hadn't called for Scuttle in a while. His high pitch and annoying voice brought back memories of her original home and made her sad. Luckily, braking up a wedding would be the perfect pick-me-up. Too long had she been silenced (although she could speak) and she wasn't going to put up with any crap now. She waved Coral over and turned her attention to Scuttle. "Hey babs, how 'ya doin'?" She mumbled some words of reassurance before whispering to him her plan. "Uh Uh Uh, aye? A wedding brake-up? I haven't done that since- well since you were getting hitched! I'm in!" Scuttle laughed and nudged Ariel.

Coral was unsure why she could understand this bird. He was chatty and annoying, yet she seemed to like him. He had that aura. The three plotted out a plan on the beach sand. "OK, so when the soup falls-" "What are you doing?!" Grace had come up behind them. "Shoo shoo!" She had also shooed away their most experienced wedding destroyer. "Ariel what is this, and who is she?" Grace shoved her chin in the direction of Coral. "Well, we were all- I mean the two of us...um...we were planning a girls night?" Coral was surprised that the foolish girl marrying her man believed this. "A wedding party.. Oh my, well then.. I'll keep my mouth shut! I didn't see anything. Ha ha... well I'll see you when we go wedding dress shopping! This.. girl can come too. Toodles!"

Wedding dress shopping was probably the most painful way of rubbing salt in the wound. After agreeing to Ariel that they would only harm Joseph's side of the wedding, Coral was forced into the dress shop and was near tears when she saw the final choice. 'Don't you just love it Ariel! I can't believe it's half off!" Grace was in a beautiful white strapless and Coral wasn't too happy. She would look better in it, but of course she couldn't say that or else she would get kicked out of the inner circle. She had plans and would just have to push through the pain now, wait for revenge. Lets just say she wasn't sticking to her side of the deal.

* * *

Dye was fiddly! Coral poured the bright orange dye in the washing machine. The machine holding the precious wedding dress. White was so easy to dye, Coral thought as she pushed through the water, as to get an even colour distribution. Hopefully Ariel would forgive her.

Ariel was quiet. She saw Eric leave Joseph's room, followed by Joseph and saw her opportunity. She crept through the door and saw wedding ring on the table. She couldn't leave any other trace that she was here. She swapped the ring for a candy one and pocketed the diamond.

Coral was still pushing through the dye when she heard Joseph and Eric coming down the hallway. She would be caught red handed! Well, orange handed. She couldn't let her love see her destroying his wedding and hid behind the door, before quietly slipping out the back way.

Ariel ran. She sprinted down the halls before colliding with an equally fast Coral. Orange dye was spilt over both their clothes and understanding this was a bad thing, Ariel rushed to change. She re-pocketed the ring and met Coral on the beach.

Coral changed clothes, yet still couldn't get the dye off her hands. Hopefully the bride wouldn't see till tomorrow when the dye would be gone.

On the beach, the scream was only distant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel looked at the ring. It was a small gold circle with a diamond the size of her hand on top. She passed it to Coral who looked at it sadly before sighing. _Why can't he love me like I love him? _She wrote "Because he is blind to the most obvious things." Ariel reassured her. She looked over the sea and sighed. "I left my father and family to be with the one I thought I loved. I can never see them again unless I get a divorce. What should I do?" Ariel watched Coral write with orange fingers and smiled. _Become blind to the most obvious things_.

Grace was not happy. If Grace wasn't happy then none of the people around her would be either. Joseph was happy. He had cold feet and as the wedding drew nearer so did his TLC. "Grace dear, do I have to get my tie re-fitted." Grace simply gave him a look. He shut up quick enough. Ariel watched the happy couple go searching for the ring. It started with the 'Go get the ring. I don't know where it is." But as the days went on the stress grew and grew. Ariel's stress got less and less. This wedding wasn't going to happen. If it did, that meant more public appearances with Eric. Ugh, here he comes now, she thought as her try-hard husband came over. "Dear, I bought you this." He handed over a piece of cake. It looked gorgeous, with a swirl of cream and a strawberry on top. "Thanks." She took it grudgingly and took a bite. A first the smooth texture of the cake was pleasurable, but when she bit down hard on a piece of metal it turned her off. "What the-"She pulled out a ring from the cake, her wedding ring. "I thought we could renew our vows, dearest! It will be like getting married again. And you can't get married without a…..PROPOSAL!" He knelt down and took the ring from her, handing up the soggy piece of metal like an offering. "Trust me _dearest _if I could undo our wedding, I would. Why would I want to go through that again? Next time, put divorce papers in a cupcake." She stood, wiping off her dress and leaving the un- encouraged man on his knee.

* * *

How could it be that the dress looked better orange? Coral asked herself this over and over as the bride praised the cleaner for adding in the orange dye. "How did you know my favourite colour was orange? Now blue, that would have been a disaster, but ORANGE! I love it." Coral put head in her hands. Ariel walked over and patted her shoulder. Grace noticed this and quickly rushed over. "Don't you worry, darling. The right guy for you may be just around the corner." Joseph came in and Grace rushed over to greet him. _She just can't stop rubbing it in can she? _Coral wrote. "I know Grace, and she isn't trying. She is just stupid." Ariel rubbed her back and Coral wrote _I'm going to tell her._

Coral stood outside Grace's room, worried about the conversation she was going to have. Seeing as Ariel was the only one who could understand Atlantian, she had to come along and translate. Coral knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before the blonde opened the door, worried when they said 'we need to talk'. After Ariel explained how she was going to translate they began. "What is it sweety?" Grace asked, a crease forming on her brow. Corals scribbled something down. "She says that there is something you need to know before you get married to him." Grace asked what and Coral hastily wrote something down. Ariel spoke again. "She writes that she is in love with him and is- wait are you sure you want to say that?" Ariel turned to Coral who hid a smile and nodded. "OK, then…She says that she is in love with him and is bearing his….child." Ariel gulped before continuing "She also writes, it was a one night stand and that he proposed to her and then left, forcing her to become a maid." Ariel turned and asked Coral if it was true. She quickly dis-agreed, not letting Grace see her. "Oh my! Well I must have to speak to him. You know what! I have an idea! When you have your child you can give it to us, like in downton abbey! But then you can be a nurse-maid. When me and Jo-Jo have children of course you may have to take care of more. Coral disagreed so heavily to this she burst out in tears. "Oh, it's OK sweety. I'm sure he still cares for you. Just not as much as me!" Grace smiled brightly and Coral ran out.

"GRACE!" Ariel protested "What! She was obviously lying! I love him Ariel, why would he lie to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding week had finally arrived. It consisted of hair removal, shopping and numerous makeup trials. Grace was stuck between blue and pink, deciding which went best with the napkins. "Blue will be best! But pink will go with the inside of his tux!" Grace was in a fit. "Was I like this on our wedding?" Ariel asked Eric after hearing Grace Scream for maids. "No, you were too busy, you know, being a mermaid." Ariel shooshed him and walked away, unsure why she was talking to him in the first place. She went to find Coral, the two still planning on ending the wedding. She found her on the dock, talking to a man in a suit. "Why, hello! My name is Ariel. I live on the palace by the water. May I be so bold as to ask who you are?" Ariel was always uber-friendly to new people, to show that she was happy in the life she was living instead of wishing for another home. The man turned and shook her hand. "My name is Hans. I'm talking to your friend here. She has quite an interesting story to tell. I write novels you know-"His attention turned back to Coral "And I think your story would make quite a wonderful book. I won't include names, of course. I have to leave now." After the man turned and left Ariel asked what she had told him. _I told him where I came from and how I became a mute, _Coral wrote, _how I was once a mermaid. _Ariel was stunned at first. She soon realised the familiarity of the story. "I was once a mermaid."

* * *

Grace looked beautiful. Her silk gown flowed behind her as she walked down the aisle. Many people were crying, Coral one of them, but no tears fell from her eyes. She knew her deadline and so did Ariel, now. After the wedding she only had one night left. Joseph stood at the end of it all, beaming. He had a girl, no matter what he chose. It almost sounded scripted. Coral ran out of the room, crying what a mermaid could cry. Nothing. For a mermaid has no tears so therefore she suffers so much more. She ran to the water's edge, unable to feel the cool waters touch, hidden by shame. A head bobbed up from the water and Coral was surprised to see her sisters float up from there ocean home. AT first she didn't realise it was them, for they had no hair. "We have come to help! Stab the bastard and when the blood is on your feet you will become a mermaid again. Do it by tonight!" Unable to answer, Coral watched her only connection to home drift away. They had risked so much for her! They sacrificed their hair, family and nearly their lives for if they had been seen they would've been killed. She turned, dagger in hand and saw Ariel on the bank. Realisation passed through her face, the look of fear taking over. Coral heard the final music begin to play and saw the sun begin to fade away. She had until the morning to stab her love or else she would die.

Could she do this? What could she do?

Become blind to the most obvious things.

Become blind to love and commit murder.

How things have changed since she were a mermaid.


	7. Chapter 7

The night drifted on. Coral held the knife firmly. _Remember, _she told herself, _for your sisters. _Coral paced along the beach. Her sisters were gone, her love married and Ariel no-where to be seen. Coral continued pacing. She heard the party music begin and knew that the wedding party would come down to the beach soon. All she had to do was stab him when he went to sleep, easy, right? Coral took off her shoes and threw them into the ocean. She mentally screamed at the sea-witch to give her voice back but only got the splash of waves and screeching of gulls in return. She wished it was easier. She loved Joseph and wasn't ready to kill him. If she did, wouldn't that make her a bad person? Sure she'd be a mermaid, still unable to speak, but she would still be a bad person. Understanding filled her veins and she made her way to the palace.

Ariel was nervous. She remembered the vision she had of Coral talking to someone in the ocean and was worried that it had something similar to do with her own confusing past. Something told her that this marriage was more than just a mistake for Grace. Eric felt it too. "Ariel, what's up with the ocean?" Eric scanned the waves from the beach, surprisingly not hitting on her. "I don't know. I know what you mean though, I feel it too. What do you think?" Ariel was concerned but amazed that she liked Eric more when he wasn't making cheesy pick-up lines. "I think there is more to this mute girl than meets the eye." He was then swooped away by some overdressed bachelorettes and Ariel was left alone. She scanned the area, un-sure what she was looking for but knowing she was looking for something. It was then she noticed Coral climbing up the sand-banks towards the castle. A ghostly white _thing_ gleamed in her hands a memory flooded back to her.

_The marriage was over and Eric was out with some friends. Ariel sat on the dock, looking over the ocean, feeling proud that the couple in love had finally made her dream come true. The sea-witch was gone and her father's kingdom restored. Everything was perfect. She felt the salty sea air ruffle past her ears and heard the sound of footsteps on the wet sand. A man in a suit came from behind her and sat beside her on the docks. "Hello!" Ariel said cheerfully 'Hello, my name is Hans. I write stories you see, and saw you here on the docks. You seem very much like a story book character I was thinking of and thought you had a story to tell me. Come along! You can make it up if you like." Hans smiled warmly and Ariel trusted him. He took out a notepad halfway through her detailed description and when she got to the end he made a very flamboyant full stop. "Thank-you so much! This story isn't as tragic as I was hoping though; I may have to come back. Not for a while though, and you probably will forget me." Ariel protested that she could never forget him and will await his return, trying to convince him that her life will still be story-book perfect when he came back. Two years later Hans did come back, yet another girl was sitting on the dock. The supressed memories never did come back to Ariel until the very night she finally knew what he meant. Everything change, and looking back on her time with Hans now she thought about how innocent and naïve she must have sounded. Her memories stopped there and Ariel was thrown back into the time of the present._

Coral heard the party begin to slow and quickened her footsteps. The beach had never been so long and the castle so far away. A hand grabbed her elbow and swung her around. There Ariel stood. "What are you going to do with that dagger?" her voice was hoarse and demanding, but Coral wouldn't give an answer. She couldn't carry her notepad so she only shook her head, pleased, for she wouldn't have known what to right. Ariel stood fast and wasn't moving. "Please, just listen." Ariel's voice quivered "Whatever you do end up doing remember this, and don't forget, don't regret the things you've done, I regret the things I didn't do when I had the chance." She let go of her elbow then and stood there. Coral ran away, tears streaming down her face. Ariel knew without knowing and that scared her. She ran to the wedding couple's empty bedroom and hid in a closet. All she had to do now was survive the suspense.

The party was coming to a stop. There were drunks passed out on the sand and some women were whining about their passed relationships. The music kept going and the_ happy couple_ were dancing to a slow song in the centre of the beach. _Gross,_ Ariel thought to herself, mentally puking. She saw a distressed Eric come towards her and happily turned her attention to him. "I can't find Max. He usually around but this morning he went hay-wire and ran off. I thought he'd be back by now." "Let's go find him then." Ariel turned her back and started whistling and calling for the dog. The two had no clue where he could be until the marriage pair decided to go to bed. Eric and Ariel followed them towards the castle and as soon as the door was opened Max ran out, howling. "What were you doing in there, boy?" Eric scratched the dog but the surprised Joseph decided to faint. Eric hauled him into bed and Grace lay beside him. "It's OK. He was too drunk anyway. Let him sleep." The girl lay her head down and was nearly asleep herself when Ariel closed the door.

Soft snoring was evident; Coral could hear it from behind the closet door. She opened it and re-gripped the dagger. Ok ready? One, two…

The dagger was thrust into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note_**

**_Guys! What is happened to reviewing? Please if you are reading this story I would like some criticism or compliments on it so I know what I'm doing right or wrong. Please? Maybe? No. Seriously it would be great. _**

**_This chapter is really short. I'm nearly finished this story so I wanted to stretch it out as much as possible. Read my other stories if this one is too short. :) _**

The dagger was thrust into the air.

Ariel had waited outside the door. She knew the story well enough to know what happened next.

Coral was crying tears ran down her face, and her hands were full, so she couldn't wipe them away.

Ariel watched as the dagger was brought down. Ariel was unsure whether to wait or stop it before it happened.

Everything happened in slow motion. Coral saw Ariel and remembered the advice she had given her earlier that night. _Don't regret the things you've done. _Her voice ringed in her ears, that along with the blood pounding through them. Ariel ran forward and but stopped.

Coral had already seen her and the dagger was close to his heart. Everything sped up again and Coral noticed she had stopped, the tip of the dagger only grazing her prince's chest.

She dropped it and it clattered against the floor. Her hands were clean yet she looked at them like they were covered with blood. What did she do? She thought as she ran out of the room. The first hint of sunrise was peering over the horizon.

Joseph was sleeping peacefully, yet Coral had committed a murder. Neither Grace nor Ariel, she had killed herself. The beach was empty except for the fading figure of Coral against the sand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I finally got House of Hades and have been reading it non-stop. Anyway, here is a short chapter that will probably not fulfil ** **the needs of the reader**.

* * *

Ariel saw a dagger on the ground.

She saw Coral run out, ready to meet the sun rise that would bring her death.

She picked up the ivory dagger and walked over to the bed.

Could she save her friend? Or destroy another.

She lifted the dagger and aimed it at Joseph.

She couldn't do this.

The adrenalin pumped through her as fast as her heart beat.

She had to.

She lifted the dagger again and thrust it down, piercing something.

She saw it was only the sheets.

She ran out towards the beach, afraid of herself. Trying to get away.

This awfully reminded her of her own last day.

One that she should've accepted.

She lay down beside Coral and took her hand.

If she was going to die, Ariel was too.


End file.
